RWBY: After the fall of Beacon
by Blackknight4449
Summary: Before they were RWBY they had feelings. After the fall of Beacon have those feelings changed? How will Teams RWBY and JNR be around each other and how will they stop Cinder and Salem? ( Chapter two has been fixed, Yang's last name was fixed, will take suggestions for story directions or events unless I already have them planned.) M to be safe
1. Before Beacon

**A/N Hey, this is my first story. Idk what my writing style really is yet, IDK what this story is going to be about I just know that it should be without many errors. Thanks for reading.**

Ruby and Weiss walked carefully through the tall trees in the Emerald Forest. Every few hundred feet Ruby would carefully place a slice on a tree. She enjoyed being around Weiss. Even if the icy heiress seemed to dislike her. Though, she would swear that the Ice Queen would blush whenever Ruby "accidentally" bumped into her.

Weiss couldn't be trying harder to avoid looking a Ruby. Father could never accept that she was bisexual. He could barely accept that she wanted to attend Beacon. Weiss wanted nothing more than to flirt with the young rouge girl by her side. The constant bursts of rose petals made Weiss think back to the weddings that she attended in her youth, before combat academies, that were covered in the velvety soft petals. She felt, especially in her white dress, like she was a bride.

Yang looked over at the black haired beauty that she was now partnered with. Her golden eyes that glistened like coins. The gentle curve of her back. The almost _feline_ grace that accompanied her movements. However Yang Xiao Long was much more into the tensing and extending biceps and Hamstrings and quadriceps. The strength of the almost femme fatale must be immense yang mused.

"Sooooo Blakey, ya come here often," asked the blonde brawler.

A silent "That's how you're opening this" look was given to the purveyor of puns. Blake knew that the blonde had been eyeing her since they met up after defeating the Ursa. To start Blake believed that Yang was simply watching her ass and tits, but after careful consideration Blake realised the blonde's true object of amazement. Her glistening, sweat covered, sore, muscles. That made her feel a little better about the staring. Though, She couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was just a bit off with her stare.

…

Ruby stood atop the cliff watching Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. The giant Nevermore steaming off into nothingness. Her silver eyes glowed as she saw the awe in her friends faces.


	2. After the Fall

A/N: Hey all, This is Chapter two, hope you enjoy! This picks back up after Ozpin given them their teammates and team names. The first three paragraphs jump to after the attack on Vale in volume 3, most everything stays cannon.

Team RWBY walked off stage. A new beginning for the three of them. Ruby, a lone wolf, had partners now. Blake, shy and reserved, was being slowly brought out of her shell by her more erratic team members. Weiss, the cold icy heiress, felt more and allowed more to be felt with her new friends. Yang, the boisterous and fiery brawler, was being tempered and cooled into a level headed beast of a fighter by her team.

Team JNPR joined RWBY in becoming better as well, Jaune and Pyrrah trained and became a force to be reckoned with, Nora and Ren being seen as just as key as the other two. JNPR became a well oiled fighting machine.

The losses that both teams accrued shook them to their core.

Ruby awoke a couple weeks before she was meant to leave with Jaune, and the rest of JNR, to a very strange sound. The spinning of special servos and the clicking of specific gears. The only thing that she could remember that used those particular parts was…

"Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she dashed out of her room in a flurry of petals. As she dashed down the stairs at supersonic speeds she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Yang was up. Yang was standing there, in the living room, with her arms around her uncle. 'Wait,' Ruby thought, 'Arms?'

Yang Xiao Long indeed had two arms again, though, one was not entirely Hers. On the stump of Yang's right arm was a mechanical arm. It was a shining silver, the same as Myrtenaster. She was currently hugging her Uncle, who had brought the piece of hardware.

"Listen kid, I know you liked your gauntlets, so I 'borrowed' the one you had left inorder to make this," Qrow said as he hugged Yang. "It will deploy a gauntlet for you if you think about… oof!" just before he could finish the sentence Qrow was slammed into the ground by a red blur.


	3. Winter has come

**A/N Hey again! Other than people providing help with some spelling and some formatting errors it seems like this has been going well. I know my chapters are short, but i don't see that changing anytime soon, sorry.**

"Uncle Qrow! How have you been? How did you make Yang's arm? Is it a gun too?" Ruby fired off the questions as she stood up and got off her uncle.

"Hey Kiddo, It's not just a gun, and why don't you ask the two ladies that provided most of the tech I needed" Qrow responded breathlessly.

"Yeah you dolt, say hi to your partner as well," Weiss said smiling at her partner.

"AHHHHH WEISS YOU'RE HERE" Ruby exclaimed happily.

Weiss blushed slightly when Ruby brought her arms around her. Weiss could feel Ruby's body pressed into her. Weiss pulled Ruby closer and buried her head in the crux of her neck to hide her blush from everyone. Several minutes pass this way.

Winter Schnee stood stoically in the back watching all of this proceed. Winter couldn't help but be happy for her younger sister, especially knowing how her sister felt about the young girl in the red hood.

While Weiss and Ruby were hugging Winter snuck a glance at The old Hunters in the room. Taiyang was obviously slightly heavier due to his lack of missions as often but he didn't seem any less practiced than Qrow. Qrow meanwhile was tall and ropey, his muscles were evident and his seeming constant growth of 5 o'clock shadow gave him a rugged adventurer look. Winter blushed when Qrow caught her looking and winked.

"Ahem," a cough was given off, "I believe that that is enough now, you can release my sister."

Weiss and Ruby pulled apart, slightly, both blushing heavily after having gotten the small reprimand from the older Schnee. As they separated more completely Yang walked over and gave Weiss the same treatment she had given to Ruby when Ruby was made team leader.

"Big.. brute.. can't… breathe," Weiss managed to choke out before the darkness settled completely over her eyes.

…

Weiss, Yang and Ruby all walked confidently out of the house and joined Jaune on the path.

"Are you sure we're ready to face Cinder again?" He asked.

Ruby looked at the rest of JNPR and RWBY.

"We have to be, for Pyrrha."


	4. The road to Haven

**A/N Hey all, Two chapters in a day, it's crazy. Let me know how you like it!**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang set off to Haven with the remnants of JNPR.

One hoping to find a friend.

One hoping to find a love.

One hoping to find revenge.

RWBY and JNR set up camp in the woods after their first day. Three tents sat around a small campfire. One tent was stark white, though it looks orange in the firelight. The tent to its right and a third of the way around the circle was a yellow color, it seemed more vibrant in the dim firelight. The final tent was white as well, however it had a blue pennant flying above it, on the pendent were two arcs of a soft cream color. From the yellow tent two sets of rumbling snoring could be heard.

Weiss was currently staring straight ahead. Trying so hard to resist the urge to look at her partner. Ruby was only six inches away from her. Weiss looked over at her and had to grab her hand back from touching her porcelain skin. The icy heiress wanted nothing more than to hold Ruby through the night. Weiss wished she knew how Ruby felt about her.

Yang was dreaming. Her snores exclaimed as much every breath. She was back at Beacon. She had both arms. And she had Blake. It was the night Yang lost her arm. Yang saw Blake. Adam stabbed her. And Yang felt again the pain of losing her arm. Yang sat up quickly with Blake saying her name fading into her mind again.

…

Cinder Fall walked through Haven flanked by Mercury and Emerald.

"You know Mercury, you did fight in one of the most historic matches of the Vytal festival. You should cover your face," Cinder said.

"But then Emmy here couldn't gaze on my gorgeous visage," Mercury replied smugly. "OW," he exclaimed as the sound of a slap rang through the still night air. Emerald smirked.

The trio proceeded down the street. A raven and crow flew silently through the air seemingly following.

…

"Uncle Qrow said that all leads point to Haven. So we're going to see what they're up to there. And if the white fang are there we can be almost sure that we'll find Blake," at this everyone saw Yang look away and tears well up in her lilac eyes, "so we should keep our eyes and ears out for any sign of her," Ruby said.

"I have aquired papers for passage there and I talked to General Ironwood, well Winter did, and we got clearance to be counted as members of the Atlas military if we pass through there so we can get our credentials," Weiss said.

The rest of JNR and RWY finished packing up the camp and attempting to remove any trace of their settlement there.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered.

"Yes?" Weiss responded

"How did you sleep?"

"Just fine thank you."

"It doesn't look that way."

"Well how should you know how I slept, you weren't there, you were asleep," Weiss responded icily as she thought 'I would know that you were asleep, I watched you do it most of the night'.

"Well you were awake when I woke up, and you never do that, and you were... kinda watching me.."

"Pfft, no, that would be silly, I..I wasn't watching you sleep, ridiculous."

"Ooookkkaaaayyyy Weissy, if you say so."

 **A/N First after chapter Authors note! We got a look at what Cinder and gang are up to a bit here. Who knows what will happen next.**


	5. Haven academy

**A/N New chapter again. Because I do not know precisely how the Kingdoms deal with foot traffic I'm going to turn to what other fanfiction authors have done and use gates and guards and the like. This chapter is going to have a lot of world building. I also want to apologise for the feels.**

Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora all walked through the gates of Mistral. Several guards recognise Jaune, Ren and Nora for being Pyrrha Nikos' team and the three are given reverence and praise for their part in defending Beacon, and also space because of their teammates death at the hands of Cinder Fall. (The story given out by Ruby after she woke up.)

…

The city of Mistral is large and bustling. The city is set up in rings. Tall skyscrapers are in the central disk, filled with services such as technology companies, the Schnee Dust Corporation building and the CCTT tower. The next ring is much shorter buildings, shops and independent stores as well as some chains and shopping malls. The next outer ring is upper crust residential. The ring out from that is more middle class suburban residences. And out from that is the poorer slums, and warehouse districts, that are often populated by Faunus.

Haven Academy resides on a large bluff that overlooks the north end of the city. It is not spires and towers like Beacon. There are several single story buildings, a few taller ones, but most of the academy is underground in a series of large tunnels and caverns that existed originally in the bluff but that have been fortified and fitted to look like they were constructed.

The school is more structured than Beacon but not so much as Atlas' military school. The teachers are still active Hunters and Huntresses and often get called away on hunts. They're lively and energetic.

The Headmaster, Oscar Zoroaster, is kind. He's not as old as Ozpin, but he's often cited as the best hunter of his year in Remnant. He wears a matte black suit with a grey vest, a checkered bow tie. He has hair the color of Pyrrha's. He has one eye that has a large raised scar over it, it is almost entirely white. His other working eye is nickel colored.

…

As the remnants of Teams RWBY and JNPR walked through the cities outer edges they were careful to keep their weapons somewhat ready. They saw many members of the White Fang out in the open. The six hunters walked through the city as quickly as they could without getting outpaced by Ruby.

The bluff that held Haven slowly appeared through the buildings.

…

Zoroaster stepped through to a window in the tallest of the building on the Haven campus. He watched the six hunters that he had agreed to talk to walk across campus. He saw the girl in the red cloak, She darted around the open air portion of his school, reminding him so much of her mother.

…

"Weiss, do you know anything about Headmaster Zoroaster?" Ruby asked.

"No, I just know that his team, ZORO, was very well renowned during their time together, but then they separated to teach and to perform in tournaments." Weiss replied offhandedly.

"Did anyone know that we're being watched?" Jaune asked.

"By who Jaune? I'll SMASH 'em hard with Magnhild!" Nora announced loudly.

"That guy in the window. He's got…" Jaune stopped as he went to describe the man to to Nora. He was caught up with the man's hair.

" _Go. get to Vale and call for help." Pyrrha said._

" _Huh, What are you going to do?" Jaune responded, the fear in his voice evident._

 _Pyrrha looked towards the Clock Tower of Beacon._

" _No, no Pyrrha, you can't you saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha I won't let you do…" Jaune was cut off as She kissed him. As they pulled away Pyrrha put her hand on his chest._

" _I'm sorry," she said solemnly._

" _Hey!" Jaune shouted as he was pushed into a locker._

"JAUNE," Ruby yelled, "COME ON". The man in the window forgotten for the moment as the other five members of their group looked concernedly at Jaune, who was now on the ground.


End file.
